Ojos Oscuros
by Laura7Sakura
Summary: Ten cuidado... Indudables son los gritos, ya no podía escapar de sus manos. ¡¿POR QUE? es lo único que su pequeña mente repite como una grabadora. ¿Sakura una de las tantas victimas? El no tiene misericordia...Itasaku


**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ohayo aqui con un nuevo fic un two/shot =D nehh! que se me ocurrio mientras hiba cambiando de canales y me encontre una noticia de que alguien daba 3 millones por la virginidad de una tal fulana xD...oWo asi que este fic no tiene nada que ver con esa noticia es obio solo se me ocurrio mientras veia la noticia xDDD!

**Resumen:**

Ten cuidado, no todo lo que parece saludable lo es...  
Indudables son los gritos, ya no podía escapar de sus manos.  
¡¿POR QUE!? es lo único que su pequeña mente repite como una grabadora.

¿Sakura una de las tantas victimas?

El no tiene misericordia...

Corre Grita o Escondete...eso no te ayudara en librarte de Ojos Oscuros.

Two-short

_________________________Cap 1____________________________

-Ahhh!-suspiraba una chica muy hermosa de larga cabellera de un extraño y único color rosa

La chica ha cerco a sus finos labios su taza de café con leche recién echo. Estaba muy cansada, tenia que hacer un trabajo de 20,000 palabras y no iba ni por la mitad. Entro a foros y busco...pero nada le parecía apropiado.

-Ummm que cansancio!-comento la chica llamada sakura mientras se masajeaba su cien

Sakura iba a apagar su computadora resignada, pero de la nada le pareció una pagina algo llamativa, en la que miles de personas que no conocia hablaban cosas sin sentido.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chat Online 24 Hr.**

**Inserte su nick y contraseña, si no tiene por favor registrate aquí-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Uh! que estupidez-comento algo fastidiada

Y apago la computadora, lo único que queria hacer ahora era descansar, se acomodo en su cama y apago la luz.

__________________Universidad___________________

-Buenas días estudiantes

-Buenas días Director-dijeron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo

-bien, lo que pasa es que kakashi-sensei no pudo llegar ya que tenia algunos inconvenientes pero no se preocupen que mi sobrino que también es maestro tomara su lugar este día-dijo el director claro y directo

-Hai!-contestaron

El sustituto se gano varía miradas lujuriosas por parte de todas las chicas del salón, menos de sakura que estaba media ida.

-ssss...sakura vistes al que va a sustituir a kakashi-dijo la compañera de sakura llamada ino mientras le daba leves golpecitos para que despertara.

-...

-PARESES MUERTO VIVIENTE!-exclamo ino, lo que causo que mucha gente la miraba incluyendo el director y el sustituto

-señorita yamataka, ¿tiene algo que comentar?-pregunto el director

-yo!...nada...solo que la frentuda...ejem...sakura esta en otro planeta!-dijo nerviosamente mientras movía las manos

-Pero que te pasa!, ¿acaso no has visto a alguien pensar?-pregunto sakura frunciendo el ceño mientras que varias risitas se escuchaban en el salón.

-la juventud de hoy!-dijo el director mientras se despedia.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha y seré el sustituto de Kakashi-dijo con una voz ronca tan sexy que hizo que varias chicas suspiraran.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal, aun que sakura se sintió observada todo el tiempo por el profesor, pero seguro solo era alucinaciones.

-Ehhh! sakura...¿que vas hacer después de clases?-pregunto interesada ino

-hacer la tarea de kakashi-dijo mientras ponía cara de fastidio

-Eres una aburrida!-comento ino

-no, simplemente el colegio es mi prioridad, no como otra que conozco que lo primero en su lista son los chicos-dijo mirando a su amiga con cara divertida

-Ummm...¿Quien es esa sakura?...dímelo,dímelo dímelo!-dijo ino aparentando inmensa curiosidad

-tu mas que nadie debes conocerla

-bien, "estudiante perfecta", yo voy a ir al centro comercial, si cambias de parecer ahí estaré-dijo guiñando el ojo

-Ino tu no cambias-musito mientras veía a su amiga alejarse

Sakura caminaba hacia su casa hasta que se percato como una nube gris tapaba por completo al sol y miles de gotas caían del cielo.

-maldición-susurro para ella misma-ya ni modo tendré que mojarme-dijo mientras seguía al mismo paso que antes

-¿Haruno?-se escucho atrás de ella

-¿Uchiha-sensei?-dije mirándolo

El uchiha vio de pies a cabeza a su estudiantes, estaba toda empapada y la ropa estaba pegada a su frágil cuerpo, se podría enfermar...

-vamos haruno te acompaño a tu casa-decía mientras abría su paraguas

-Uchiha-sensei...esta bien!-dijo mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa

En el trascurso todo era silencio, nadie hablaba. Itachi miraba de reojo a la pelirosa, la verdad es que esa joven de hebras rosas era única y eso a itachi le atraía y mucho.

-Y dime haruno...¿que edad tienes?- se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro

-20 años...¿por que preguntas uchiha-sensei?-dijo picada de la curiosidad

-por nada...-dijo viéndola a sus verde ojos, despues bajo su mirada a sus carnosos y rosados labios, la verdad era toda una diosa.-sakura solo dime itachi, basta con esas formalidades!-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado

-esta bien...itachi, y si quieres dime solo sakura-dijo con una sonrisa típica de la pelirosa

-¿y tu itachi cuando años tienes?

-24 años

-ya veo...bueno aquí me quedo...adiós itachi-dijo sakura volteando se, pero itachi le agarra la muñeca y la hace girar hacia el y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-adiós sakura-sonrió arrogante al ver el notable sonrojo de sakura

Sakura sube rápidamente a su da una ducha y se pone la pijama, era obvio que iba a quedar todo el día haciendo la tarea de kakashi, mientras que otro sabrá Dios lo que hacen, meterse los dedos en la nariz, jugar nitendo, estar en el baño mientras lees tu revista favorita simplemente como ino andar paseando sin rumbo fijo.

-arggg kakashi-sensei!-decía con notable enojo mientras escribía a todo lo que daba.

Y ahi estaba de nuevo esa pagina de la nada...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chat Online 24 Hr.**

**Inserte su nick y contraseña, si no tiene por favor registrese aquí-  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Ummm...tal vez no sea tan mala idea-dijo sakura mi entra se ponía el dedo índice debajo de sus rosados labios.

**nick: Cerezo_Rosa20**

**Contraseña: *********

-pero que nick tan estúpido me he puesto!-dijo sakura

____________________Chat_______________________

**Ino_gAtItA-SeXy:** Hola busco multimillonario quien se ofrece ;-D!

**Paulo_5:** yo! :)

**$La___La$:** Buenooo! Paulo_5 ¿con que dinero?,que yo sepa tu vives con tus padre y tiene 36 años :(

**Paulo_5:** vale...vale...eso duele T_T

**$La___La$:** ¿solo esta gente esta conectada?

**69Candela_Karin__Mami69, Ojos Oscuros y Cerezo_Rosa20 Conectados!**

**69Candela_karin_Mami69:** subasto mi virginidad!

**$La___La$:** No juegues zorra que tu estas mas gastada!

**Ino_gAtItA-SeXy:** ¿¡¡Pero esta si es zorra!!?,subasta lo que no tiene

**Cerezo_Rosa20:** Ino! xD ese nick esta mal de ves de "gatita" tiene que ser cerdita!

**Ino_gAtItA-SeXy:** Frentuda!!!! wiii ¿y ese milagro?...¿que yo sepa tu odias lo chats ò_Ô!!!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ojos Oscuros quiere hablar contigo en privado**

Aceptar!

**No Aceptar!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En ese momento lo latidos del corazón de sakura iban aumentando, no sabia por que...tal vez por que no lo conocía le exitaba a aceptar hablar con el.

**Aceptar!**

**"Muy mala elección pequeña sakura...muy mala"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

*o* que les pareciio???

Naah he pensado borrarlo ya que como aqui creo que no dejan poner ese estilo de fic asi que tenga chat xD

bien...nos leemos

chaiitoh xD

*Y recuerden... un fanfic con review es un fanfic feliz* =P

**Feliz dia del fanfic Itasaku xDDDDDDD!**


End file.
